Mind Games
by midnightwolf126
Summary: Based in Season 0, Yuugi Mutou had finally completed the millennium puzzle and he felt so proud of himself, thus wearing his accomplishment around his neck everyday. However, soon the dark presence of the puzzle makes himself known to little Yuugi and the young boy is unsure of how to handle him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, yes hi I am back into the swing of writing things again and of course I come back with a new fic. I haven't forgotten about the other's, nor have I stopped writing them for good I'm just at a loss right now so if any of you guys have any suggestions for Captivated, feel free to send me a PM and I promise I will read every last one. ^_^ Until then, I hope you enjoy this little side project for time being.

"Yuugi...Yuugi~ Wake up, Yuugi."

Yuugi opened his violet eyes slowly, looking around the room sleepily.

"Wha-Hello?"

He whispered, looking around the room to find the source of the voice but didn't see another human being in the room aside from himself. Maybe he was still dreaming?

"It's me, Yuugi...Your friend."

"W-Who's there...?"

The deeper, more sinister voice chuckled darkly, almost as if he was mocking Yuugi for being afraid.

"Come to the mirror, Yuugi, and you'll find out."

The teenage boy carefully stood from his bed, cautiously walking over to the mirror and gazing over his reflection. "I..I just see me."

"For now."

The voice spoke darkly, making Yuugi afraid to even move. Soon, a dark shadow cast itself over the mirror, making Yuugi's reflection harder and harder to see. The small boy stepped back some, trembling slightly with fear. Suddenly, the shadows cleared but in the mirror was not the reflection Yuugi was expecting. Inside the mirror stood a man that rivaled him in appearance, the difference being his height, messier hair and the look of pure darkness in his crimson eyes. Yuugi's knees finally gave out on him and he fell to the floor out of shock and fear and yet, he was unable to turn his attention away from the mysterious figure.

"W-Who are you...? W-Why are you..here..?"

The man smirked, kneeling to Yuugi's height as he would if he was a solid being like the boy was.

"I'm you, Yuugi. Well, more or less. I'm here because you completed my puzzle and you gained the dark powers it possesses."

"Dark powers..? Are you...a demon...?"

"Not exactly, I'm more of a spirit, a soul locked away in the puzzle. And now, because of you, I'm free once again."

"H-How come I've never seen or heard you up until now..?"

"I was waiting for the right time. Ever wondered why you never see Ushio anymore? Or why Seto Kaiba is hell bent on beating you? That's my doing."

Yuugi was having a difficult time taking all of this in, he couldn't tell if it was all just a nightmare or what but he just wanted to wake up.

"So...b-basically what you're saying is that you're an evil spirit that was locked away in the puzzle and when I completed it...I set you free?"

"Yes."

The small male stood, walking away from the mirror and sitting back on his bed.

"Do you have a name..?"

"I've been called several things over the year, but I suppose Yami works. It means dark after all."

The intimidating male smirked, leaning against the frame of the mirror and crossing his arms.

"I must say, I'm impressed. Nobody has been able to solve it for the past 3,000 years. Then suddenly a shrimp like you comes by and solves it like it's nothing."

"Do you really have to insult me..?"

The more sinister male smirked, soon disappearing and returning Yuugi's reflection to normal. The small boy stood, carefully walking over to the mirror and running his fingers over the glass. He was unsure if he imagined this or not. He looked behind the mirror. Nothing. There was no logical explanation for the sudden sadistic spirit in the mirror other than it could just be a dream. A very weird, realistic dream. Yuugi shrugged it off for now, getting back into his bed and soon drifting off back to sleep. He couldn't get that man out of his head. Why did he seem so familiar, yet a stranger? Could what that man had said about who he was about about the millennium puzzle be true? Yuugi has no idea and it worried him, he thought maybe he was truly going insane.


	2. Chapter 2

As morning came and the sun peered through Yuugi's window, the young boy opened his violet eyes slightly. He felt exhausted from the previous night, like that mysterious man had physically drained him as well as confused him mentally. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and looking at the puzzle sitting on his desk. He was a tad bit wary about wearing around his neck like he always did now, if that man was truly evil he didn't want to risk him hurting someone Yuugi cared for. The young boy looked at the time and realized he was already late for school, normally he'd be rushing out the door to attempt to get there a reasonable time but not today. Today felt like he needed to stay home and study the puzzle more to prove to himself whether or not it was a dream. The petite male picked up the ancient artifact before plopping back down onto his bed to study the item.

"Okay...If you're still here, and if what you said is true...Please show yourself to me again so I know I'm not losing it."

The boy whispered, trying to make sure his grandfather didn't hear him up there talking to himself. After some time, there was no sound. Nothing, not even a whisper. Yuugi sighed and set the puzzle down gently, hugging his short legs and staring at it.

"Please don't make me out to be insane..."

"We're all a little bit insane, Yuugi~"

Yuugi perked up at the familiar voice and looked at the puzzle, picking it up again carefully.

"You're really real?"

"Of course I am, I'm as real as you are."

Yuugi sighed, staring at the puzzle and running his thumb over the eye design in it.

"I take it that you're not going to show yourself to me again..."

"Not at the moment, it's far too bright and too early in the day. I thrive in the darkness and it would be inconvinient to show myself now."

"Would it be okay if we spoke now? I have so many questions about you and the puzzle."

"Make this room dark and we can talk face to face."

Yuugi wasn't exactly sure how that work but he nodded and closed the curtains and turned off all eletrical sources of light that would be lighting up his in anyway.

"I-Is this dark enough?"

Silence. Yuugi didn't hear the spirit anymore and he turned to look around the dark room. Nothing. The boy sighed, he should've known better than to listen to that spirit. He turned back around to face his bed and he jumped back some. On the bed sat the melovalent spirit, arms crossed and looking at the small boy with crimson eyes and a sadistic smirk.

"What seems to be the matter, Yuugi? I told you that I reside in the darkness and once this room was dark enough for my liking we could talk."

The spirit's eyes seemed to practically burn through Yuugi as he stared the frail boy down, awaiting for the conversation to begin. Yuugi very cautiously sat next to the other, trying to keep a little bit of a distance just in case the spirit wanted to hurt him like he his bullies.

"I just...D-Didn't think you'd actually agree to speak with me..."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

Yuugi nodded slightly, feeling like he couldn't look at the sinister male at all like he did last night. Last night he was just a reflection, now he's a transparent being sitting next to him.

"I thought you were going to ask me questions."

"I-I can't really think of anything that you didn't already tell me last night..."

The spirit rolled his crimson eyes, slightly irritated. He shot a glare at Yuugi, his crimson eyes seeming to be slightly more intimidating as they pierced right through the small boy.

"I'm going back into the puzzle then if you're going to remain silent."

"Wait, no!"

The spirit looked at the boy, raising an eyebrow at him and crossing his arms.

"So you want to talk now? What a shame, I don't."  
Yuugi looked over at him and say that he had left already.

"Please come back...I'm curious about you..."

He only sighed, standing and getting dressed before leaving his room to find something for breakfast. His stomach was in knots, the spirit was interesting yet intimidating at the same time and he was so eager to find out more about him. If he would tell him, that is.

He let out an almost defeated sigh, settling on cereal and turning on the news. Normal tv wasn't all the fascinating to him anymore. Yuugi had left the puzzle in his room, seeing no point to carry it around the house if the spirit was going to be difficult. And yet, he wasn't sure why he had such a strong need to be near it. Or why he felt so safe with it with him all times. 'Is he trying to protect me...?' Yuugi thought to himself. 'If he is, why do I feel like he's the one to cause harm? And even then...I still feel safer.' Yuugi was so conflicted, he had no idea if having the spirit linger within the puzzle and take over his body at will would be a good thing or a bad thing. Granted, hardly anyone bullied him anymore, but it still felt as if the spirit was wanting to cause harm to the frail boy. The whole ordeal was insane and Yuugi thought he was going mad just from the thought of a 3000 year old spirit living inside an artifact his grandpa had brought back from Egypt. He didn't know if all of this was real or just reoccruing dreams making their way into the real world from Yuugi's sheer lonliness. Either way, Yuugi wanted to know. He needed to know whether or not he was going mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuugi decided it best to go ahead and run the game shop today to let his grandfather rest. He hummed softly while he swept the floor and rearranged the shelves to place new releases in the front displays. They honestly hadn't been doing too great with newer shops popping up all over the place. That spirit seemed evil and dark, which made Yuugi weary in case of him hurting anyone. That was the last thing he wanted.

Yuugi had left the puzzle upstairs so he could focus on working in the shop and not try to get the evil spirit to talk to him again. He was doing fine, had a few customers here and there but he still found himself distracted. The young boy felt drawn to the puzzle and it eventually lead him back upstairs to retrieve it, wearing it around his neck like always.

"Behave yourself, I'm working.."

He whispered to the puzzle, not wanting any mishaps or mayhem. Of course, Yuugi knew that the spirit wouldn't listen to him so he anticipated the worse to happen. Like maybe him trashing the shop or hurting a customer or something of the sort. The spirit laughed darkly, not showing himself but speaking directly to Yuugi.

"Behave? So you don't trust me?"

"Why should I? You're evil..."

Yuugi whispered back, not wanting his grandfather to think he was talking to himself.

"Evil is a little cold, Yuugi. Not saying it isn't true, however."

The spirit appeared in one of the darker corners of the room, narrowing his crimson eyes and smirking at the innocent other. Yuugi looked at him briefly, but tried not to get distracted as cleaned off the display case. "Please...Don't make today any harder than it needs to be..."

"And what makes you think that I would try to distract from your work, little one?"

The younger, innocent boy turned his violet eyes back to the case, making sure it was spotless and there were no fingerprints from yesterdays costumers. Yami rolled his eyes, kind of annoyed with Yuugi for ignoring him. So, he decided to mess with him. He waved his hand slightly and knocked a few boxes off their shelves before disappearing.

Yuugi jumped as the heavy boxes hit the ground with a loud thud, turning around to see the mess. He sighed and dropped to his knees, picking all of the contents up in slight irritation.

"Fine...I won't ignore you, but stay silent when there's a customer or you'll scare them away. Okay?"

Yuugi sighed, not looking up. The spirit didn't respond and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. It made him worry more than anything.

"If you're up to something, please don't do it. I can't lift a lot of these boxes back onto their shelves alone."

Silence.

Yuugi sighed, pushing the boxes Yami knocked down to the corner since he couldn't lift them on his own.

He sat behind the counter and read as he waited for a costumer to take interest in their store. School was still in session so there probably wasn't going to be many kids in there right now. Soon, his grandfather came down the stairs and looked at the young boy.

"Yuugi? What are you doing home? Are you sick?"

Yuugi jumped slightly at hearing his grandfather's voice and dropped his book, looking at the man and nodding.

"I woke up really nauseous so I figured it would be best to stay home. But I did clean the shop for you this morning."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. You go back to bed and get well."

The young boy nodded, going back upstairs to his bedroom with his puzzle and closing the door.

"There...We're alone now, you can stop wrecking the place..."

Yuugi whispered to the puzzle, setting it on his desk and closing his curtains to make the room dark for the spirit. Suddenly, Yami was sitting on Yuugi's bed with his arms crossed and a smirk across his pale lips.

"I don't like to be ignored, Yuugi."

Yuugi felt chills go through his frail, small body as the spirit's crimson eyes stared right through him. He forced his own violet eyes to the floor, trying not to seem intimidated by him though jn reality, he was.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't want to look crazy and probably scare a customer...or even Grandpa..."

Yami smirked, leaning back on Yuugi's bed and narrowing his eyes at the smaller male.

"Maybe you are crazy, Yuugi. Possibly batshit insane."

"You're not helping..." Yuugi whispered, sitting on the corner of the bed beside the spirit and pouting slightly. Yami raised a brow at Yuugi, his smirk widening more. The young boy was adorable when he pouted as well as so innocent minded. That made the spirit like him more and more. He wanted to corrupt him. To break him.

Eventually, he would get his way as well. The spirit sat up, reaching over to the boy and began playing with messy, blonde strands of hair. Yuugi tensed and flinched when the spirit reached for him, fearing that he was going to hurt him.

"Wh-What are you doing...?"

"I didn't notice how cute you were before."

Yuugi blushed, jumping up and backing away from him and avoiding his captivating eyes. "U-Uh...excuse me...?" "You heard me, little one."

The young male shifted uncomfortably, still attempting to avoid eye contact with the other. He had never been called cute before.

"W-Well um...thank you...? I guess..? I've never called cute before...let alone by another male..."

He stumbled over his words, not wanting to admit that he kinda liked Yami calling him cute. He was too stubborn to admit his feelings towards anything, really. The spirit stood, walking over towards Yuugi and lifting his head. Yuugi reluctantly looked into the spirit's eyes, trying to look away and get away from him but he had nowhere to run. A sadistic smirk played across Yami's pale lips as he pressed them to Yuugi's. Yuugi didn't know what to think, he had never been kissed before.


End file.
